Roads That Lead To Where You Are
by readingismythunder
Summary: Allison's life was completely normal until she discovered her parents were Souls. What happens when she's found on a raid by Jamie, Jared and Mel? What happens when they bring her back to the caves? Reviewers get metaphorical hugs!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever Fan Fiction story so if you review, please be nice! But constructive criticism improves my writing skills and is appreciated!!! BTW the summary is really crappy... sorry... :(**_

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Soul. I can never forget that single word. What does it mean? Death. Nothing but death.

I was running. Running from my own parents because I had just found out that they were Souls. I knew that Souls existed, but I never suspected my parents of being two. I thought they would always tell me the truth. They wanted me to become a Soul to live a "happy" life. Yeah, right. "Happy" meaning "fading away inside my own body".

"Allison!" shouted my parents from the back door. Just five minutes ago they had announced the "great" news that I would become a Soul and be an accepted part of society. The second I heard that, I grabbed my duffle bag, ran to the fridge and filled it with as much food and water as I possibly could. I was already too hot to run as fast as I usually could, but I could still outrun them. My bag was _really _heavy. That slowed me down even more. But I could still outrun them. Besides, they're Souls. It's in their nature to be kind and caring. Unless they were Seekers. But they aren't. At least, they said they weren't.

"Allison O'Shea, if you don't come back this instant, I'm calling the Seekers!" my Dad barked while my Mom sobbed heavily. I hated to see her like this but she had lied to me.

_How do I know _you _aren't the Seekers?! _I thought as I ran in the sweltering heat of midday in Tuscon, Arizona. This was probably the last time I would ever see my parents, the little cottage with the view of the lake opposite that I loved so much, and the last time I would see the pictures of what was once my family. I swore to myself that I would never forget the happy family that ended three years ago.

Three years ago, my two older brothers Ian and Kyle had ran away. I had never understood why back then but now I do. They must have gotten the same talk as I did back there.

'_Why don't you just let us put a parasite in your head while you sit there helpless and throw away your life?' _was a rough translation of that conversation.

Ian and Kyle were the best brothers anyone could hope for. They always gave me the best presents. They told me secrets that no one else knew. They took care of me. Then they left. No explanation. Just packed up and left.

In the past three years, I had only received one letter from them. It was random lines. And a note from Ian.

'_Follow these when you find out. They'll lead you to safety.'_

I always kept that note with me wherever I went. I had never had any idea what he meant but it was all I had left of my two brothers. And now I would try to find them. That is, if they hadn't been captured and become lifeless zombies.

~*~

It was late evening when I found a safe enough place to sit down and eat something. I was absolutely starving. I had eaten nothing at all today. As I opened my duffle bag I was thrilled to see that I had been smart enough to pack a bag of Cheetos. _Just what I need to cheer myself up! _I thought to myself happily as I shoved the cheesy snacks into my mouth. I nearly choked but I didn't care. I was too hungry.

I didn't realize how much noise I was making until I heard voices approach the dumpster I was sitting behind.

"I thought I heard something over here!" someone shouted. They sounded like they were hovering over my head.

_Crap!_

Flashlights scanned the dark alley but I was hidden from view.

"It was probably just a rat or something!" another frustrated voice said. He sounded like my Dad. Crap, it was my Dad! "Come on, she might be in another alley!"

The flashlights faded and my pulse slowed. _I have to be more careful! I have to find Ian and Kyle! _I cursed myself internally. I could really be stupid sometimes. Of course, I wasn't used to being quiet, watching every move I made and having to be constantly on the lookout. It wasn't going to be easy but I had to try. For Ian and Kyle and any other humans that may have survived.

I settled into as best a position that I could in the cramped circumstances behind the mouldy dumpster. The ground was cold and damp. The moisture seeped through the thin sleeping bag I had miraculously brought with me. My iPod – which I had thought I'd lost over a year ago – had somehow ended up in the duffle bag, too.

I took it out and placed the headphones in my ears. The last time I listened to it must have been ages ago! When I hit the play button, one of my all time favourite songs came on.

_'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are_

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams_

I was shocked to feel tears streaming freely down my face. I hit pause and shoved the iPod and headphones as deep into the bag as possible. Why had the song made me cry..? Then I remembered: that song always reminded me of trying to find Ian and Kyle. Whenever I dreamt about them, it was a night when I had played that song. All those nights spent wondering where Ian and Kyle were... and now I was going to try and find them.

* * *

_**Thank you sooooo much for reading this! Ok, I know this chapter was short and boring but thats because nothing happened! :)**__** Something will definitely happen in next chapter!!! I'll hopefully have maybe one or two more up by the end of the month... but homework could make that impossible...**_

**_P.S. The song is On Top Of The World By Boys Like Girls. :)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! They help me write faster! *wink wink* :D_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_ReadingIsMyThunder_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Host or Jamie or Ian... :(**_

_**If you're getting annoyed at me for taking AGES to update (not that I blame you) it's because I get WAY to much homework for a 13 year old :( I really try to write when I can so you'll just have to be patient! :)**_

_**Thank you soooooo much to anybody who has read, reviewed or favourited this story! Even though I think the first chapter was really short and boring! It means a lot to me if you review... and it helps me write faster! *hint hint* :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

I awoke to the sound of a high-pitched beeping sound coming from a truck nearby. That meant it must have been early in the morning. The glorious, orange, early-morning sun was shining in my eyes as I strained to remember where I was and what was happening. It all came to me slowly; the running from my parents, nearly being caught, and falling asleep while crying about the possibility of never seeing Ian or Kyle again. Those memories started off the crying again and for a moment I felt like the world being taken over by aliens meant nothing and all I wanted was to do was crawl up in a hole somewhere and die.

But I couldn't do that. Not now. I hadn't run away from my parents and my safe home for nothing. If only this could all just go away and everything could go back to normal...

The sound of my stomach rumbling shattered my daydreams of normal lives and happy endings. I realized I was really hungry and had only eaten a bag of Cheetos yesterday. I opened up my duffle bag and saw that I only had one energy bar and two bottles of water left. I could have sworn I had packed more than that. No, I definitely had way more than that. I guess rats or something got into the bag. _Eww... if they crapped on anything, I'm going to freak... _I thought to myself as I got off the ground and brushed myself off. I wasn't too bothered by the lack of food because breaking into a house was inevitable if I was going to survive...

~*~*~

It had been a couple of days since I'd had a decent meal- and I was starving.

The house I had decided on looked safe enough to raid. The Souls had been gone for at least an hour and they would probably be gone until at least 5 o'clock. How do I know? They were wearing what looked like something you'd wear in a factory and I heard cropped bits of conversation about the Souls' friends. I think I heard one of them say something like "I hope we get loads of heart monitors built today." That settles it. These things aren't right in the head... Damn worms never take their minds off helping others. What kind of disturbed race of aliens are they?

As I tip-toed into the quiet house my heart raced. If there was anyone in this house I was completely screwed. If I got caught my memories would lead to Ian and Kyle and any humans they might be staying with.

The house smelled like baked bread and bacon and sausages... my mouth began to water at the thought of being so lucky as to find this feast. As I stepped into the kitchen, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. There could have been over a hundred souls standing before me and I wouldn't have looked twice. I could see the golden brown bread baking in the oven and some sausages and bacon lying untouched on a still hot frying pan. I rushed over to the frying pan and took a bite out of one of the sausages. A moan escaped my mouth as I took a second bite. This was possibly one of the best things that was going to happen to me until I found my brothers.

There was suddenly a bump from upstairs. I froze automatically. Oh. Holy. Crap. _This _cannot _be happening!_

I have absolutely no idea why I didn't run like hell at that moment. I always wondered why the people in horror movies didn't run when there was something nasty behind them but now I knew how they felt. However, I wasn't in a horror film but, inconveniently, in a real-life situation. The world getting taken over by aliens can really suck sometimes.

There was another loud _thump _from upstairs. That shocked me out of my frozen panic. I bolted for the door, not caring if I made noise on the way, and ran like lightening to the nearest thing I could hide behind. It happened to be an overflowing trash can. Yuck. Just my luck, too.

After about twenty minutes of throbbing thighs and disgusting trash cans, I decided it was safe enough to get up and run like hell for the hills.

~*~*~

I decided to sit down by a stationary dark blue van. As I waited for my breathing to calm, I could hear nothing but the deafening thud of my pulse in my ears. _Hell, I never knew I could run like that._ I could taste blood at the back of my throat. That always happened to me when I ran any long distance for any amount of time. It wasn't that I wasn't fit – I definitely exercised enough – it was just that I was small and nobody ever gave me the big jobs. At home, I would do the dishes while Dad, Ian and Kyle would work in the garden, mowing the lawn and working in the vegetable patches. It really sucked at times like these when that kind of experience would have come in handy.

When the thudding behind my ears finally quietened, I heard footsteps approaching. When I looked around to the front of the van, I could see five people walking hastily towards me.

There was a woman who had dark brown hair trimmed to her shoulders and she wore tattered clothes that looked quite like my poor rags. Beside her, a man of six foot and a strong build walked. He too was clothed in tatters and had dark scruffy hair that looked like it was, and probably has been, cut with some old kitchen shears and scattered across his face was untidy stubble along his perfectly sculpted cheeks and chin. He looked dangerous, and to top it off he had a rifle strapped to his back.

But then I looked at _him_...

Holding the woman's hand was a teenage boy who looked my age. With hair as black as night and skin darkened by the hot sun of the desert, his soft, curved lips were also darkened and chapped bringing out eyes the most peculiar but stunning shade of blue, delicately tinted with green. They shone with life and laughter into depths only imaginable by the greatest of poets, whom have dedicated their life to the story of an angel, the boy who stood before me.

Oh god I'm a freaking poet now but I'm serious, though they are as messed up and ragged as me, the tiny group was still stunning. They had an odd human beauty about them. Especially the boy, the first boy my age I've ever met...

They were getting close to the van now but because I was still so tired from running, I couldn't bring myself to move my legs and run like hell. _Oh. Holy. Crap. My body chooses the worst possible moments to seize up!_

At that moment the really tall man came up to my side of the van. His face turned to an expression of shock and anger

"Bugger!" he gasped and pulled the rifle from his back and aimed it at me. Shit. You know how they say 'as you look down the barrel of a gun you life flashes before your eyes'? Well, that's a load of bull, all I saw was the barrel of a gun and my impending death. Great!

"What the hell are you doing out here?" The man with the gun asked, but I couldn't reply, I was just so thirsty, so tired and so instead I reached for the flashlight in my bag. Why you may ask, well because there is no way in hell a soul, even a seeker could act this mean. So savage, angered, scared, they were human alright.

"Whoa, whoa, don't try any funny business girl, what are you doing out here, you parasite?" He said in such a calm voice that it scared me. So quickly, I flashed the light into my eyes. And it was then they properly saw my tired, human face. I probably looked drawn, beaten, ragged and dirty but human. "Shit, Mel get some water and food, some cloth and heal too, do we have any clean left?"

_So the woman's name is Mel. Must be short for Melanie._ _Where's the angel and why do I feel like I'm floating and what not, so dizzy..._

"Jamie, talk to her, keep her conscious" Rasped the gun man as he cleaned me up.

_Ah Jamie, I like that name. It's a happy name, just like him... _I was really light-headed now.

"Can you talk to me? What's your name, honey? Please tell me?" His voice was so gentle, even pleading, he really wants to know, and I don't think I can deny him that.

"Allison... You're Jamie?" I said faintly. He smiled in response. _Oh God... I just died and went to heaven._

"Yes. Talk to me, Allison. Tell me about yourself. Everything you want to tell me." Okay...

"My name's Allison O'Shea. I'm looking for my brothers, Ian and Kyle. The souls took all our family. I'm so tired Jamie, I can't..." My eyes were drooping, I'm just so...

"Look at me Allison, stay with me. Ian, I know Ian. He and Kyle, they're here. Really close by. We live in caves. Souls and humans together. They're safe and live peaceful lives and Jodi, she has a host and Kyle loves her. Ian loves Wanda, another soul, and they're so happy together. Please Allison, honey, don't close your eyes!" Jamie's voice became frantic now.

_Ian, Kyle and Jodi? My family, but Ian in love with a soul? Jamie says their happy, and I should be happy too. I'll try for Jamie but for... for Ian, I'm so confused._

"Jamie?" I asked very faintly.

He stared at me with them big eyes, "Yes, Allison? Allison, you can ask me anything. What is it, honey?"

"Thank you..." I whispered before the darkness took me.

* * *

_**Okay, I know you've been very patient so...**_

_**EVERYONE GETS METAPHORICAL CHOCOLATE!!**_

_**:D**_

_**Seriously, thanks for putting up with it. :)**_

_**A massive THANK YOU to clary shadows and sArAh1995! Clary shadows wrote a hell of a lot of stuff for me! If you like Twilight (I'm sure you do) check out her story "I lost you". ITS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL!! You're an unreal writer! sArAh1995 read it over and gave us the idea of Jared pulling the gun on Allison! THANKS GUYS! Sleepover was sooooo much fun!! :D Oh and I finally got the red hair dye out!!**_

_**PS: (I know this is a bit late)**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
